1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch bolt assembly of a lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 82243, entitled "LATCH BOLT MECHANISM IMPROVEMENT OF A TUBULAR LOCK" and issued on Nov. 1, 1986, discloses a latch bolt mechanism that includes an outer casing assembly, a latch bolt assembly, and an arcuate transmission crank. The latch bolt assembly includes a latch bolt, an unlatching plate engaged with the latch bolt, and a latch bolt driving member. It is, however, found that engagement between the latch bolt and the unlatching plate is unreliable such that the latch bolt might be bent when subjected to a relatively large external force. As a result, the latch bolt assembly will be damaged and thus malfunction.
The present invention is intended to provide a latch bolt assembly to solve this problem.